Incompatibles
by A Strange Cat
Summary: Ou quand Harry touche l'intouchable.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Intouchable.

C'est du moins la définition qui collait à la peau de Draco Malfoy. Autant que les précieux tissus taillés sur mesure, de velours, de soies, de cachemire qui lui servait d'habit. Il émanait de sa personne un cynisme acide. Une allure droite, un peu comme une statue Antique de marbre blanc.

Sa peau semblait douce et glaciale, autant que son regard de métal et ses cheveux blond presque blanc. Il semblait au dessus de tout, le visage dénudé d'expressions était un masque parfait de sang pur. Il était noble. Il était riche. Il était Intouchable. Ou presque.

On l'adorait ou on le craignait.

Sauf pour Potter.

L'exception de tout Poudlard qui lui n'éprouvait que haine et dégout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I**_ _La nuit_.

En ce soir d'automne l'air se rafraîchissait et un vent taquin faisait danser les feuilles aux couleurs dorées et mourantes dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry était allongé à même le sol dans les herbes tendres encore vertes, les bras croisés derrière la tête, la robe se sorcier défaite laissait entrevoir ses vêtements usé, rapiécés et trop grand. Ses lunettes, qui on peut le précisé avait subit beaucoup de « reparo » de la part d'Hermione à la suite de nombreuses maltraitance Dudleyennes, étaient posée négligemment sur son sac jeté un peu plus loin.

Il avait faussé compagnie à ses deux meilleurs amis quelques heures plus tôt pour venir se réfugier dans son sanctuaire.

À l'orée de la forée interdite, encore dans les limites du parc et bien caché des regards indiscrets, Harry rêvait.

Il était par ailleurs tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du ciel qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu, qu'il n'aurait absolument rien remarqué si Lord Voldemort avait surgit d'un bosquet en bikini rouge à pois vert, sucette à la fraise en bouche et ongles peint en verni bleu électrique.

Il était fatigué, de tout. De son combat, de son destin, de sa prophétie, des entrainements en vue de l'affrontement, de Dumbledore, des attentes du monde sorcier, de Ginny, de ses cauchemars, de sa solitude, de ses études, de ses amis trop compatissants, de cette cicatrice et de Malfoy.

En effet ce dernier devenait de plus en plus haineux à son égard, les insultes étaient cruelles et quotidiennes.

Depuis que Lucius Malfoy était en prison et donc depuis la mort de Sirius.

En plus de cet enfer quotidien, il y avait un grand vide. Un sentiment de perte douloureux qui le hantait. De culpabilité.

Alors le grand Harry Potter s'enfermait à double tour, dans les rêves.

* * *

Draco marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du château, il était plus de minuit, mais ses devoirs de Préfet l'obligeaient à rester debout afin de patrouiller à la manière de Rusard dans tout le domaine. Il avait déjà débusqué quatre couples et infligé une perte considérable de points aux imprudents. Il était las. Ses jambes peinaient à le porter, à une heure aussi tardive il doutait rencontrer encore des insomniaques.

Il s'arrêta un moment et desserra sa cravate, retira sa cape et remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes. Là, il se sentait mieux.

Il passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux plaqués contre son crâne de telle sorte que quelques mèches vinrent lui chatouiller le nez.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait réellement le véritable Draco. Retirant jusqu'à son masque impersonnel et froid.

Il reposa négligemment sa cape sur ses épaules et décida de terminer sa ronde par le parc. Certain que par un temps aussi frissonnant, il ne rencontrerait personne.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Il se dirigea vers le lac d'un pas tranquille, la moitié de la lune se reflétait dans l'eau noire d'encre. Un vent espiègle lui chatouillait les joues et faisait flotter les pans de sa cape. Il songea au confort rassurant de son lit, de sa chambre personnelle que Severus avait fait demander auprès du directeur : « Pour le protéger » avait été son argument fort. De ce « cadeau » de la part de son parrain, Draco jouissait de tous les avantages. Loin du reste des Serpentards, de Pansy cet horrible hybride, moitié chien moitié femme, de Celui que Draco n'osait nommer.

Les seules personnes qui avaient accès à son repaire étaient son meilleur ami, Zabini Blaise et son chat, Zira. Un chat qu'il avait recueilli, un soir de tempête. Ce n'était assurément pas un chat de race, l'animal possédait un pelage gris foncé tacheté de caramel au ventre blanc. Un vrai mélange. Elle seule, car c'était une femelle, avait vu son maître dans les pires moments.

Apaisé par sa balade nocturne, Malfoy décida de retourner vers ses appartements.

Enfin c'est le mouvement qu'il amorça. Car la suite ne collait définitivement pas.

Ses pieds buttèrent contre une forme molle étendue au sol et il perdit l'équilibre avant de s'étaler contre une masse, humain.

« Outch ! »

Un grognement de douleur lui répondit. La chose sous lui gigotait. Il se releva promptement et découvrit à la lumière pale de la lune son ennemi. Un sentiment de pure haine lui comprima les entrailles. Potter. Ce petit arrogant qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, envoyé son père en prison, fait de lui la prochaine proie de Lord Voldemort !

Le coup de pied parti si vite qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait donné que lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement de douleur. Potter se tenait le ventre après un coup de pied plus que traitre.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Draco sursauta. Ce petit merdeux ne l'avait donc pas reconnu ?

Il regarda avec plus d'attention le visage de Potter dénudé de ses horribles lunettes. Un égarement qui fut sa seconde erreur.

Il saisi la cheville et la tira d'un coup sec. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il bondit sur l'homme se positionnant à califourchon et pointa sa baguette sous le menton.

« Malfoy ? »

Harry fut stupéfait. Cet homme ressemblait à sa Némésis de toujours mais semblait différent. Ses traits n'étaient pas haineux. Un étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux. Il était négligé. Et sans défense.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car il reprit son masque impassible. Il fixait ses yeux, seule partie du visage Malfoyen qu'il pouvait voir distinctement.

« - Potter, on ne t'as jamais appris à dormir dans un lit ? Ou le bête animal que tu es à enfin compris ou était sa place ?

- Il me semble que pour l'instant c'est toi qui es à ta place Malfoy, dans la boue. Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de son ennemi et Harry fut pris de frissons.

- Je préfère être dans la boue qu'entre tes jambes Potter ! La belette qui te sert de vide burne ne te suffit plus ? Il faut donc que tu saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Serais tu un gay refoulé le balafré ? » Et il crachat son dégout, sa haine, sa rancune comme on crache du venin.

Harry trembla de rage et le coup de poing parti si vite qu'il senti un liquide chaud couler des ses doigts, le sang de Malfoy.

« Tout, plutôt que d'être toi. » Fut le grondement qu'il lâcha avant de se relever d'un bond et de courir à toutes jambes vers le château.

Il restait là. Ne prenant plus conscience du temps. Puis finalement il se leva, s'essuya la bouche distraitement, tâchant sa chemise. Il tourna la tête, aperçu les affaires laissées pour mortes. Il s'en empara, sa main se resserra sur les lunettes, elles explosèrent. Les bouts de verres s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Il ne silla même pas. Son autre main s'empara du sac et l'emporta.

Tremblant sous ses couvertures, Harry tentait vainement de se calmer. Les paroles de Malfoys tournant sans relâche dans son esprit. Si seulement il savait…

Mais jamais, jamais, jamais il ne lui dirait.

« Plutôt crever… » Murmura t'il avant de s'apaiser.

* * *

« Harry Bordel réveille toi on va être en retard ! » La charmante voix de Ronald Weasley réveilla en douceur le jeune homme. C'était bien beau de s'endormir en pleine nature, mais vive les courbatures au réveil…

Il se retourna paresseusement et allongea le bras pour rechercher avec peu d'entrain ses lunettes. Un éclair de lucidité le prit brutalement. Il les avait oubliées !

IL se redressa rapidement et ouvrit les tentures de son lit brusquement. Comment allait-il faire ? Malfoy avait du jeter toutes ses affaires au lac lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion ! Et Harry ne désirait vraiment pas faire une baignade matinale dans le domaine du Calamar Géant.

Plongé dans ses triturations mentales il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un post-it fonçait rapidement vers lui et vint se coller sur son front d'une façon qui se voulait tout sauf délicate.

Aussi, la surprise le fit s'asseoir, puis émergeant plus ou moins il porta la main à son front et décolla le bout de papier, l'approchant du plus près possible de son nez et plissant légèrement les yeux il lut :

« RDV. D. 10mins. « Citronus Patronus ». »

Harry soupira, depuis que son Directeur avait regardé un film d'espion il s'évertuait à lui envoyer des messages codés sur des post couleur jaune acidulé à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Il se rappela de ne plus jamais regarde de films dans la maison de Sirius quand le vieux barbu était présent. Cela devenait fatiguant. Il se releva promptement et se pris quelques obstacles avant d'atteindre la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle commune. Hermione était, comme d'habitude plongée dans un livre et Ron discutait avec sa sœur.

Ginny.

Elle le regarda. Lui fit un sourire. Harry fit de même, mais en lui s'agitait un drôle de démon. Au début il avait pris cela pour du désir. L'impression qu'on lui tordait le ventre. Mais il n'y avait pas de chaleurs. Pas de frissons. Il en avait peur. Plus les jours passaient plus il se rendait compte de son indifférence physique.

Elle s'approcha de lui, encercla sa taille de ses bras fin et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Avec mécanisme il répondit, mais il ne ressentait rien. C'était le vide total.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne vous accompagne pas j'ai un rendez vous.

- Ah ? Dumby ? Questionna Ron un peu gêné d'être le spectateur de cet échange matinal.

- Oui.

- Harry ou sont passées tes lunettes ? Un silence se glissa. Ce n'était qu'une simple question mais elle l'irrita au plus haut point. Pourtant il savait que si elle avait été posée par Hermione ou Ron il n'aurait pas ressenti un tel agacement.

- Je…les ais perdues.

- Ah bon, quand ça ? Ginny n'était pas au courant de sa cachette ni de ses moment de solitudes, si elle l'avait été, Harry aurait pu dire adieu à ces instants. Aussi éluda-t-il la question en se détachant

- Et bien je ne sais pas, peut être Dumbledore me convoque t'il parce qu'il les a retrouvées, je n'en sais rien. Maintenant je dois y aller. A plus tard. »

Il croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui s'était levé au dessus de son livre. N'ayant rien dit depuis le début il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour comprendre. Elle le savait, elle l'avait senti. On ne pouvait pas cacher grand-chose à Hermione Granger.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui et il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

Il se mit en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore en évitant précautionneusement de se heurter aux objets flous. Peine perdue car il se trompa plusieurs fois de chemin, incapable de se repérer dans cet endroit ou il avait passé cinq ans de sa vie. Tout était trop grand, flou et in descriptible. Il finit par demander son chemin à un élève qu'il percuta.

« Heam…désolé je…je voudrais me rendre au bureau du directeur mais je ne vois rien. Peux-tu m'aider ? »

La personne devant lui ne dit rien et se contenta de lui agripper le poignet avant de l'entrainer d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas vu la couleur de son blason, à vrai dire il n'avait même pas vu son visage, sa tête avait heurté son torse et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la relevée. Il était plus grand que lui et il était sur que c'était un homme. Sa main avait emprisonné son poignet juste après sa demande, le tirant sans ménagements et maintenant la distance était trop grande pour la myopie d'Harry.

Il s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une forme en pierre qu'il supposait être une gargouille. L'entrée du bureau. Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer le mot de passe, l'autre le siffla si bat qu'il ne l'entendit qu'à peine. La forme en pierre pivota et de suite il se senti que la personne devant lui le fit monter les escaliers, le tenant toujours d'une poigne ferme. Non décidément, ce n'était pas la douceur qui l'étouffait !

Arrivé devant la porte, l'inconnu frappa deux fois et les deux jeunes gens entendirent :

« Entre Draco, je suppose que tu à retrouvé Harry. »

La porte s'ouvrit et avant que ce dernier n'ai pu protester il fut sèchement conduit à l'intérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry enrageait !

Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que de mettre plus de distance possible entre l'objet de sa colère et lui.

Non mais de quel droit avaient-ils osé ?

C'était inconcevable.

Impossible.

Négativement réalisable.

L'entretient avec ce vieux barbu et ce serpent ne pouvait pas être réel tant il était absurde.

Il percutait des élèves sans les voir, se prenait des armures, des coins de murs mais il était trop absorbé dans sa fuite qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Pas plus qu'il ne savait ou aller.

Il fallait qu'il marche et tant pis si cela faisait quatre fois qu'il empruntait le même chemin. Il ne pensait même pas au nombre affolant de bleu, d'égratignures et de demoiselles outrées de son comportement brutal qu'il avait causé.

C'était inacceptable.

Un suicide.

Une erreur monumentale.

Dumbledore avait dû faire une overdose de bonbon au citron pour lui imposer une telle injustice ! Ou alors il avait du regarder on ne sait quel film stupide qui lui avait ramolli la cervelle !

Plongé dans ses pensées d'anarchie totale Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fonçait à présent droit dans un mur, un gros, épais, incassable mur. Le choc fut bruyant et c'est avec la promesse d'une future bosse d'un violet éclatant sur le front qu'il le percuta.

Un grand « Bong » résonna à travers tout Poudlard, il alla jusqu'à déranger Ron qui avala de travers son petit déjeuné, Hermione qui sauta une ligne de son précieux livre et le Professeur Snape qui versa trois gouttes de sang de satyre au lieu de une dans sa potion, - faisant concurrence à celle de Neville - qui explosa.

Harry après avoir perturbé toute l'école se laissa mollement glisser à terre, son front lui faisait mal (Nda : Mais ça on l'avait prévu !) en soupirant. Au moins cela avait eu le mérite de le calmer. Assis sur le sol poussiéreux, il étendit ses jambes devant lui et se mit à contempler les pierres qui constituaient le mur honni avec dépit.

Si seulement c'était un canular…

* * *

_Flash Back _

Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur avec une grimace d'horreur. A peine la porte fut refermée derrière lui qu'il se dégagea sèchement de la Poigne de Malfoy.

« - Ah ! Je vous attendais, Mr Malfoy vous avez donc réussi à retrouver Mr Potter ? Dit joyeusement le proviseur en guise de Bonjour matinal.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, autant retrouver un chien qui courre après sa queue ! Répliqua ce dernier avec animosité. Harry le fixa en plissant les yeux, il tentait vainement de lui lancer une œillade meurtrière mais sa vision était si mauvaise qu'il ne réussit qu'à faire une pauvre grimace.

Voyons, voyons. Une telle rivalité est elle si nécessaire à vos âges et en ces temps sombres ? Non et vous savez tous deux combien les jours paisibles s'éloignent…Approchez. Les deux ennemis s'avancèrent vers le bureau mais Harry se pris les pieds dans un tapis et s'étala de tous son long.

- Aie.

Potter, tu n'es pas plus adroit qu'un éléphant, devrais je te trainer encore longtemps ? C'est en râlant que Draco saisi fermement son bras et le releva d'un coup avant de le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du bureau avant de prendre lui-même place à côté en marmonnant contre les balafrés myopes. Dumbledore profita de cet instant pour couper net aux répliques.

Nous savons tous que les événements qui se sont produit au Ministère ont eu des conséquences importantes sur vous deux. Un regard d'hiver et un regard tropical se verrouillèrent sur le vieil homme, il avait touché un point sensible et il était maintenant sur d'avoir toutes leurs attentions. Harry pensa immédiatement à la mort de Sirius, sa haine envers Bellatrix et Voldemort. Draco vit se succéder dans son esprit l'arrestation de son père, sa déchéance et la menace oppressante de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom…

Vous avez tout deux subit des pertes très chères. Vous en avez ressenti de l'amertume et du désespoir. Vos vies ont changées. Et elles changeront encore. Au dessus de vous plane une ombre malfaisante : Lord Voldemort. Un frisson Glacial parcouru l'échine de Draco.

Il en a particulièrement après vous deux. C'est pourquoi il faut vous protéger, vous ne pouvez pas fuir, il faudra vous battre si vous voulez survivre. Il existe un moyen….

_ Fin du Flash Back_.

* * *

Oh non Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça…

Il avait pressenti la catastrophe, trop habitué aux solutions parfois incompréhensibles de Dumbledore, son ventre s'était tordu sous l'inquiétude.

Et quel moyen !

Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, comme pour se protéger de l'impossible.

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu voir la réaction de Malfoy sur son visage. Ce masque d'impassibilité avait du en prendre un coup. Ah ! Il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir admirer une expression d'effroi total, cela aurait été une maigre consolation…

Mais la réaction virulente tant attendue du blond quand Harry c'était opposé en beuglant comme un putois sur la stupidité d'une telle proposition fut muette…

C'était Un Désastre.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Un silence mortuaire c'était abattu sur les trois hommes. La révélation du Directeur les avait choqués et laissés pantelant de surprise.

Draco était complètement horrifié ! Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer que ce vieux sénile lui proposerait une telle solution. Il fut sorti de sa léthargie par un mouvement violent provoqué par Potter qui le fit sursauter.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS NAN ? »

D'un bond il c'était levé. Comme si ses jambes étaient des ressors depuis trop longtemps comprimées, ses mains s'étaient plaquées contre le bois de chêne du bureau dans un claquement et il avait hurlé de tous ses cordes vocales.

Harry avait les yeux exorbités de frayeur. Son corps entier tremblait, il était tendu et tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés.

Voila la vision qu'il offrait à Draco, un rejet total.

Et pourtant, pensa t'il, l'idée n'était peut être pas si mauvaise. Beaucoup de familles sorcières pratiquaient ce même rite en temps de guerre. Même si l'idée que l'on se fait généralement est toute autre et qu'au grand jamais il n'accepterait un tel élan de stupidité, il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas sans avantages.

Si l'acceptait, il serait plus fort. Sa magie deviendrait beaucoup plus puissante. Il serait à l'abri de la menace Mangemort, Harry Potter lui devrait cette protection.

Il n'aurait aucune réelle obligation, autre que de le protéger aussi. Car voyons les choses en face la réaction de Potter ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination dans ce domaine. De plus cette solution n'était surement que temporaire, à la fin de la guerre il pourrait s'en défaire aussi promptement qu'il le voudrait.

Oui c'était assurément son ticket de survie.

Potter tourna la tête vers lui, attendant quelque chose.

Une réaction aussi forte que la sienne.

« - Malfoy ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Ne me fait pas croire que tu accepterais une telle situation !

Je l'accepte. Répondit-il calmement.

QUOI ? Hurla Harry.

Réfléchit un peu Potter ! Qui te dit que cet engagement sera éternel ? Tu es vraiment pathétique pour être aussi fleur bleue ! On nous parle de protection pas d'engagement éternel. C'est un atout à ne pas négliger…Nos magies sont puissantes, réunies en une seule nous serions à l'abri de tout. Expliqua Draco calmement.

Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela va provoquer ? Qu'elles tête vont faire les gens en apprenant ça ? Il était vraiment troublé par autant de calme de la part de Malfoy.

Si tu veux parler de ta belette femelle, sache que je me ferais un plaisir de voir sa mine effondrée lorsqu'elle saura ça ! »

_Fin du Flash Back._

* * *

Et il était partit. En renversant tous sur son passage, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

S'il regardait à deux fois, il était vrai que le raisonnement de Malfoy était logique…

Mais qu'allait dire ses amis ? Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ginny…même si…il ne l'aimait pas. Et voila, c'était dans un moment comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments, il fallait qu'il lui dise. Pourquoi c'était maintenant qu'il se l'avouait ? C'était vraiment pitoyable de sa part.

Mais que faire de cette solution bancale ?

L'Accepter.

Ou pas.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il renversa sa tête en arrière et aperçu deux yeux gris.

Un instant se passa avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Okey, Potter. Je n'aurais pas dû attaque Miss Belette. Tu pourras lui expliquer, la voir même avec ce lien entre nous, je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas irrévocable. Mais tu vas en avoir autant besoin que moi, un mage fou est à notre poursuite, il veut te tuer et il me veut dans ses rangs à la place de mon père. Notre seul contrainte sera de nous protéger l'un l'autre et rien d'autre. Alors s'il te plais… »

Un instant s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Il saisit l'épaule d'Harry et lui intima de se relever pour lui faire face.

« Harry James Potter, voulez vous m'épouser ? »

« _Oui_… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre III**

Ses doigts tripotaient le tissu pourpre de son lit nerveusement.

Alors que les lourdes tentures cachaient son visage et excitaient les murmures des autres, la forme sombre s'acharnait à tirer sans ménagement sur son drap.

Son cœur était comprimé dans un étau de fer, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurés et son corps était agité de petit tremblements.

Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Elle était partie en courant de la salle commune, étourdit comme il était il allait se perdre avant d'atteindre son point de rendez vous. Mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé, alors elle c'est dirigée vers la grande salle.

L'inquiétude la gagnait, et s'il était tombé sur une bande de Serpentards ? Et s'il percutait une armure ? Et si…

Une secousse ébranla légèrement toute la Grande Salle. Si bien qu'elle renversa son chocolat chaud sur elle.

« - Oh nooon…

- Kof ! Oh mais qu…Kof ! Qu'est ce que c'était ! Kof, Kof ! S'étranglait Ron.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça m'a taché mon chemisier.

- Oh Ginny, tu as encore un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie, file rapidement te changer. Lui conseilla Hermione.

- Oui, à plus tard ! »

La jeune fille se mit à courir jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

Un instant elle s'arrêta.

Enfin elle l'avait retrouvé !

Elle fit trois pas dans sa direction mais une ombre fût plus rapide qu'elle, elle aperçue une chevelure blonde tirée en arrière surplomber une cape noire de sorcier qui s'approchait de son Harry.

Malfoy.

Elle voulu intervenir rapidement, connaissant ce dernier il allait profiter de la faiblesse d'Harry pour lui jouer un sale tour.

Mais la réaction dont il fit preuve la coupa nette.

Le Serpentard avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du Myope.

Elle se rapprocha de sorte à entendre leur échange qui semblait bizarrement sans animosité.

Malfoy obligea Harry à se lever.

« Harry James Potter, voulez vous m'épouser ? »

« Oui… »

Son sang se glaça.

Non elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu.

Ou alors c'était une farce, un jeu.

Oui cela ne pouvait être que ça !

« - Que dis tu je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Taquina Le prince des glaces.

- N'abuse pas de la situation Malfoy ! C'est très Serpentard de ta part !

- Draco.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Draco. Répéta ce dernier avec agacement.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste d'arrêter de cracher mon nom avec tant de venin. Appel moi Draco. Je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie à t'entendre massacrer mon nom de famille tous les jours !

- On en vient à des familiarités déconcertantes, ne crois pas que tout sois pardonné et oublié ! Répliqua vertement Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Mais j'aimerai un certain savoir vivre de ta part ! De plus avec autant d'amouuur de ta part, il est évident que nous resterons ensembles jusqu'à la mort. S'exaspéra Draco.

- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas de taille à affronter Lord Voldemort ! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pris un air boudeur. Face à cette réaction enfantine, Malfoy soupira un grand coup avant de l'attirer d'un coup contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Imbécile de Potter. Je ne dis pas que tu n'y arriveras pas. J'essaye juste de calmer le jeu…C'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à hurler tous les matins parce que nous sommes…incompatibles.

- …C'est Harry. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Draco.

- Alors Harry, veux tu m'épouser ? Redemanda t'il fier de provoquer une vague de rougissement dû à l'embarra de son futur époux.

- Oui, je le veux. »

Le choc fut d'autant plus intense quand des yeux couleur de tempête se fixèrent sur elle, un sourire mesquin, triomphant s'étira sur sa face impassible.

Elle se retourna.

Ses jambes lui ordonnèrent de s'enfuir, oui, fuir cette scène impossible, ce cauchemar.

Elle avait passé sa journée dans son lit, prétextant un mal de ventre, alors que dans sa tête s'agitait de drôles de Démons.

Colère.

Haine

Jalousie.

Depuis combien de temps se voyaient-ils en cachette ?

Combien de serment de s'aimer toujours s'étaient-ils fait ?

Combien de nuit, ou Harry disparaissait de la salle commune avait-il passé entre les bras de cette ordure de fils de Mangemort ?

Peut être l'avait-il ensorcelé ?

Quel philtre d'amour ?

Quel sort d'obéissance ?

Que faire ?

* * *

Harry était assis près du feu de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cette journée l'avait totalement épuisé. Il s'allongea sur le tapis moelleux et se roula en boule.

Le plus perturbant avait été cet entretient avec Dumbledore et la demande de mariage de Malfoy. Cet épisode l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il l'avait complètement rendu absent aux événements extérieurs. Il avait juste une vague impression que Ron lui avait parlé d'une drôle de secousse dans tout le château, Hermione de son prochain devoir de Métamorphose à rendre dans trois semaines et de Ginny qui serait supposée malade. En vérité il n'avait même pas fait attention à son absence. Trop occupé à ses triturations mentales, il avait fait explosé son chaudron juste au moment ou Snape s'était penché au dessus de son chaudron pour vérifier la couleur.

Une série de catastrophes similaires c'étaient produites.

Le pire restait à venir, expliqué son statut de futur mari de Draco Malfoy à ses amis et à Ginny.

Et puis.

Rompre définitivement avec Ginny.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Du moins pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Il voyait en elle la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère, ses cheveux roux lui inspirait un air nostalgique et doux. Pas d'amour passionnel, pas de désir. Juste de la tendresse. Elle allait être effondrée, Ron lui en voudrait surement.

Tout cela semblait bien compliqué.

Mais il y avait un sentiment qui avait fait planer Harry toute la journée.

Un sentiment inconnu jusqu'ici.

Jamais on ne l'avait pris dans un cercle réconfortant. Oh bien sur, Hermione l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs, ses cauchemars…

Mais jamais on ne l'avait attiré dans une étreinte réconfortante, deux bras finement musclé avaient entouré sa taille et l'avait rapproché d'un corps à l'odeur velouté de la vanille.

Il avait été apaisant de se laisser aller.

Mais très vite la gêne et l'embarra avait envahi son cœur. Insinuant le doute.

Il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir un tel confort, une telle sécurité dans les bras de ce foutu Malfoy.

Le feu c'était éteint.

Il s'appuya sur son bras pour relever le buste, puis il se releva complètement. Etira ses membres encore un peu endormi et bailla en ouvrant grandement la bouche. Il fit quelques pas vers l'escalier qui montait à son dortoir, sur que Ron y ronflait déjà, en se frottant les yeux.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

Devant lui, fantomatique, la robe de sorcier froissée, la chemise tachée d'une trace marronnasse et jupe mal mise était plantée Ginny.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis, une lueur de folie y dansait doucement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux semblaient graisseux et pleins de nœud, le tout arrangé d'une telle façon qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle les avait tirés dans tous les sens comme une démente.

« - Ginny…

- Pourquoi tu m'as trompé Harry ? Sa voie était aigue, comme un larsen, elle agressait les oreilles du jeune sorcier.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Osa-t-il calmement.

- Alors on t'a forcé ?

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Tu m'aimes pas vrai ?

- Ginny…je…

- Oui tu m'aimes. Tu n'aime que moi. Je suis la seule qui compte pour toi. Oui.

- Non attend, Ginny écoute moi…Ne fais pas ça…

- Oui tu vas me prouver combien tu m'aimes.

- Ne me touche pas ! Ca suffit !

- Chuuut mon amour. Je t'assure que tu vas aimer.

- Ne touche pas à mon pantalon arrête !

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder. Tu es a moi, dit le moi !

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas !

- Dis moi que tu me désire, dis moi que tu as envie de moi…

- ASSEZ ! »

La claque retenti dans la pièce. Comme un écho elle semblait vibrer encore quelques secondes après qu'elle fut donnée. Puis un silence oppressant s'installa.

Harry s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir, se jeta sous ses couvertures encore tremblant.

Il l'avait giflé.

Elle avait voulu le forcé à coucher avec elle.

Elle savait pour lui et Draco…

* * *

**Bla bla bla de Mina.**

**Mina** : Bien sur que non je n'aime pas faire souffrir Ginny ! Non mais pour quel monstre ignoble me prenez vous ? (hé hé hé...)

**Draco** : T'es pire que moi…Ca te fais trop plaisir de la réduire en bouillie, ouais !

**Mina** : Toi tu te tais ou je ne fais pas de lemon(s) dans les prochains chapitres…

**Harry** : Nan t'oserais pas ! Naaaan ! Ne me condamne pas à me faire violer par ce serpent vicieux et pervers !

**Draco** : Héhéhé…

**Mina** : Pourquoi mes personnages sont toujours des obsédés sexuels… ? T_____T

**Draco** : Arf, quand on voit comment tu gère ta vie sentimentales….

**Mina** : C'est le frigide bloc de glace qui veut me donner des leçons ? Mouahahaha !

**Petite info : Je vais partir 2 semaines au Maroc. Vous n'aurez donc pas la suite avant au moins le 5 aout…**

**Voila pourquoi je poste 2 chapitres cette semaine.**

**Mais je vous promet d'en écrire au moins 3 (Car j'embarque mon ordinateur) pendant mes vacances.**

**Et merci pour vos Reviews qui m'ont donné envie de continuer ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV**_ _Les témoins ou Le cours de la sieste_.

L'eau chaude coulait doucement sur son corps effaçant les dernières traces de savon. Il adorait rester longtemps sous le jet brulant le matin et s'apaiser dans un bain moussant le soir.

Il était du matin, sa petite routine en marche, il en savourait chaque instant. Il se réveillait doucement, s'étirait puis filait automatiquement passer trois quart d'heures sous la douche. C'était un luxe de se balader dans sa chambre dans le plus simple appareil. Pas de regards insistants de quelques compagnons de chambrée, pas d'attente pour accéder à la salle de bain, une intimité complète et plaisante.

Le pur bonheur.

Il sorti de la douche dégoulinant de fines gouttelettes. Son miroir était teint d'une buée opaque et l'air était lourd, chargé d'humidité. Il passa la main sur la surface froide et regarda attentivement son reflet.

Ses yeux gris examinèrent son visage, l'inspectant, recherchant des imperfections. Mais comme chaque matin il ne trouva rien. (1°)

Alors son regard se désintéressa de son image et il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

La musique s'emballa dans la pièce, il n'avait qu'à y penser et elle se mettait à résonner dans tous ses appartements. (Nightmare _ Tokyo shonen) Non décidément vivre seul c'étai le pied, surtout pour un Malfoy.

Il y avait donc au moins un endroit ou il pouvait être lui-même.

Etre exhibitionniste, écouter de la musique moldue, lire, manger vivre comme il l'entendait.

Du haut de son coussin, Zira regardait avec habitude son maître se déhancher au son de la musique, la serviette menaçant de tomber à chaque moment. Le même cirque se répétait comme chaque matin. Et elle savait très bien que cette traitresse de serviette tomberait avant que Draco n'ai eu le temps de s'approcher de son armoire. Dévoilant ses attributs qu'elle supposait plus qu'alléchants pour des humains.

En effet l'incident se produit alors qu'il était encore à quelques mètres de l'armoire mais trop près de Zira. Cette dernière soupira quand elle sentit les mains de son maître emprisonner son petit corps et l'inviter dans sa dance, un peu ridicule vue de l'extérieur. Elle était balancée dans tous les sens, non vraiment Draco n'avait aucune pitié pour elle.

Heureusement pour elle, un ombre qu'elle connaissait bien entra silencieusement dans la chambre de notre blond adoré et se glissant à pas de loup il se positionna derrière et d'un coup sec, lui administra une claque sur les fesses.

Ce geste eu raison de la dance de Draco et il lâcha par surprise Zira qui heureuse d'être libre se cacha sous le lit de son maître. La musique s'arrêta aussi promptement qu'elle était venue, laissant place à un rire tonitruant.

« Blaise ! »

Un garçon à la peau couleur nuit et aux prunelles d'or lui offrait un sourire malicieux, comme toujours Blaise le surprenait.

« - Et bien ! Que vois-je ? Un aristo qui danse aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance avec un pauvre chat sur une musique moldue ! Pas de doutes c'est bien toi Draco !

- Tu te moques de moi ! Alors que tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! Le dit Draco fit la moue et leva son petit nez pointu aussi au haut qu'il le pouvait, un vrai gosse.

- Ne fais pas semblant de bouder vilain garnement ! Je viens ici à ta demande express pour jouer à la perfection mon rôle d'ami à mes risques et périls ! Sais-tu ce que ça fait que d'avoir un être hybride, moitié cabot moitié femme en filature à chaque fois que je viens te voir ? Non tu ne sais rien ! Ingrat ! Et pourtant je viens, j'accoure à tes appels ! Je brave mille dangers pour toi ! Ah ! la vie n'est qu'injustice. Mais même, je t'ai toujours porté dans mon cœur depuis notre tendre enfance et je t'aimerais comme un frère jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Notre Serpentard Blond, très touché par ce monologue émouvant était aller s'habiller, se coiffer en fredonnant durant toute la malheureuse tirade de son meilleur ami.

- Hum ? Tu disais ?

- Sans cœur va !

- Comédien ! Ils s'adressèrent une œillade complice puis s'installèrent dans le petit salon de Draco. Se servant tout deux un café, ils échangèrent quelques banalités confortablement assis dans les fauteuils avant d'entrer au cœur du sujet.

- Alors, quel est donc l'affaire importante dont tu devais m'entretenir ?

- Je vais me marier. Répondit calmement Draco.

- Ah et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Le calme olympien de Blaise fit mouche. C'était un jeu auquel ils s'abandonnaient souvent, lâcher des bombes et voir la réaction de l'autre. Ils ne passaient jamais par plusieurs chemins. Et là son meilleur ami venait de contre attaquer avec un flegme et un air tellement blasé qu'il en était déconcertant. Mais ce n'était pas terminé…

- Harry Potter. Cette fois si l'information eu le dont de surprendre Blaise le faisant avaler de travers.

- C'est…c'est une blague ?

- J'ai bien cru que ça l'était aussi au début quand Le vieux fou nous l'a proposé à Potter et à moi. Mais non. Ce n'est pas une blague, mais une porte de sortie. Les mariages sorciers sont très fréquent en temps de guerre tu le sais. Si j'épouse Potter nous partagerons notre magie, à deux nous deviendrons intouchables. Certes ma magie n'est pas aussi puissante que la sienne mais elle l'aidera à stabiliser la sienne, tandis que lui me protègera du Lord Noir.

- En effet ça se tient…Mais quel joyeux bordel ce sera…

- Je n'en doute pas, voila pourquoi je voulais te demander d'être mon témoin.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tant que tu es sur de ce que tu fais.

- Je veux faire ce mariage le plus vite possible et retourner à une vie tranquille. C'est le moyen le plus efficace, je ne peux pas me tromper.

- Encore faut il être sur que Potter survivra au Lord.

- Il le faut.

- Potter a-t-il accepté si facilement ? Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles il sortait avec une Weasley ?

- Oui la belette femelle…Draco baissa les yeux vers sa tasse presque vide et se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce silence intrigua son ami.

- Toi tu me cache quelque chose.

- Tu vois le mensonge partout Blaise ! S'indigna faussement le blond, mais il était trop tard, Zabini avait senti le mensonge, il allait être obligé de lui dire.

- Raconte-moi. Il le va ses yeux d'argent et les planta dans ceux pétillant d'or, il allait devoir avouer. Soufflant d'exaspération il gigota mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil puis finalement passa aux aveux.

- Au début Harry était assez remonté et il est parti du bureau du Directeur. Je l'ai rattrapé mais la belette femelle était déjà là, il ne l'avait pas vue alors je l'ai devancée rapidement et j'ai parlé avec Potter, je l'ai senti se rapprocher discrètement pour nous écouter. Durant la discutions j'ai réussi à convaincre Potter de m'épouser et puis je l'ai taquiné et puis finalement il c'est retrouvé contre moi alors je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…J'ai eu envie de lui faire mal, je lui ai fait un rictus de victoire. Alors qu'elle était cachée derrière une armure et qu'Harry ne pouvait pas me voir.

- Oh c'est déjà Harry ? Ou est passé Potter ? Plaisanta le garçon couleur ébène pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Imbécile !

- Je ne doute pas de mon génie, merci. Mais je me pose une question, crois tu sincèrement que notre Survivant National arrivera à en parler à ses fidèles chiens ?

- Il a plutôt intérêt ! Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort. Mais laissons ça là, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, je ne veux pas être en retard à notre cour de divination bien sur !

- Cours de sieste oui ! »

* * *

Harry était mal dans sa peau, depuis ce matin il n'avait pas soufflé un mot. Trop choqué par l'attitude de Ginny et trop préoccupé par la réaction de ses meilleurs amis sur les confessions qui le hantait. Toute la nuit il n'avait pas su dormir, tournant dans tous les sens, s'entortillant dans ses couvertures. Il était trop stupéfait pour trouver le sommeil. Ainsi on pouvait voir deux gros cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux et un teint cireux accompagnait sa mine triste. Ron et Hermione étaient trop dans leur monde pour s'apercevoir de ce changement de comportement. Depuis qu'ils filaient le parfait amour il était difficile pour eux de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Sauf pour Hermione qui était peut être un peu moins obtus que son cher compagnon.

Il n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet alors pour essayer de calmer le stress qui faisait rage en lui il s'appliquait contentieusement à trier les aliments qu'il y avait dans son assiette. De toute façon son estomac ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il était tellement absorbé sur son tri qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'entrée comme toujours spectaculaire de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier tourna automatiquement son regard vers lui, le voyant ainsi plongé dans son bazar il haussa son sourcil en parfait accent circonflexe puis s'avança non pas vers la table des Serpentards mais vers celles des Gryffondors. Sa démarche hautaine et lente eu raison du brouhaha habituel de cette table. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, s'interrogeant sur la direction que ce Serpentard prenait, Harry.

Ce dernier était trop dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que sa Némésis de toujours était à présent derrière lui et scrutait sa nuque avec beaucoup d'attention. Il se pencha doucement, son menton effleurait presque l'épaule du jeune homme et avant qu'un Gryffondor un peu trop courageux se mette à hurler au scandale il dit :

« Quelque chose ne va pas…Harry ? »

Au son de sa voix qui était anormalement douce et…Caressante, Harry eu un léger sursaut et tourna légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le visage mutin de Draco. Il était si près qu'un simple mouvement auraient pu faire s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

Le Serpentard avança sa tête de plus près et colla son front à celui du Gryffondor. Harry fut soudain aussi rouge qu'une cerise tellement il était proche. Il sentait la respiration régulière de Draco sur ses lèvres.

« Hum, tu as un peu de fièvre. »

Il se décolla rapidement si bien que le malade ressenti un vide sur le coup. Comme un courant d'air.

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Potter. »

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. C'était trop d'un coup, passer de la chaleur au froid. Il s'éloigna rapidement et le silence qui régnait jusqu'à présent se transforma en concert de cris d'indignation, de ragot et de murmures interrogateurs. Un cri sortit du lot.

« C'était quoi ça Harry ? »

Une tête rousse hystérique avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeurs le fixa. Le silence ce fit de nouveau à la table.

« J'en sais rien Ron. » Ce dernier allait répliquer mais Hermione le força à se rassoir en lui tirant le poignet.

« On en discutera plus tard Ron, là vous avez cours de Divination et vous allez être en retard. »

Un regard appuyé d'Hermione ajouta silencieusement : « Et quand il n'y aura pas d'oreilles indiscrètes pour nous entendre. »

Harry ne se fit pas prié deux fois et se leva rapidement pour rejoindre la salle de divination. Heureux d'avoir pu échapper à l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Il somnolait, ses yeux semblaient se fermer d'eux même tant la fatigue et le stress avaient fait des ravages sur son corps. La vielle peau de professeur était en train d'expliquer à la classe l'art et la manière de découvrir le futur dans des ossements de poulets. Un cours nettement enrichissant !

Il avait laissé Ron se débrouillé seul, qui n'arrivait manifestement à rien depuis un quart d'heure.

L'atmosphère lourde et chargée d'encens ne l'aidait vraiment pas à le garder éveillé. Il allait sombrer complètement dans le sommeil quand Treawnelay s'approcha de sa table et le réveilla.

« - Mr Potter, avez-vous trouvé ce que prévoyait le futur dans ses ossements ? Tandis que le jeune homme sortait un peu de son brouillard pour répondre, le professeur de Divination se pencha sur les dits ossements qu'il avait jetés négligemment sans se donner la peine de les regarder plus longtemps.

- Oh je vois qu'une chose merveilleuse vous attend Mr Potter. Allons bon, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas promis à un désastre il pouvait bien l'écouter raconter sa fable du jour.

- Oh ouui ! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelles ! Et vous le saviez petit garnements !

- Quoi donc Professeur ?

- Mes enfants, bientôt nous célébrerons le mariage de Mr Potter ! Un murmure se faufila à travers toute la salle.

- Quoi tu as demandé à ma sœur de t'épouser ? Hurla presque Ron de surprise.

- Voyons Mr Weasley ne dîtes pas de sottises ! Mr Potter n'épousera jamais votre sœur ! Ils n'ont aucun karma en commun ! Détrompa Le professeur.

- Mais…alors qui ? S'impatienta son meilleur ami.

- Moi. »

Un silence pesant plana dans la pièce à l'aveu de Draco Malfoy. L'Aristocrate c'était levé de son séant et abordait un air fier et hautain. Il s'avança vers la table d'Harry, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix claire et forte :

« C'est moi qui épouserais Harry Potter. »

Harry aurait voulu être enterré plutôt que de subir ça. Maintenant tout le monde allaient être au courant, il n'osait même plus regarder Ron. Il avait trop peur de lire la déception dans son regard.

« - C'est impossible… Souffla le roux tellement cette situation lui semblait inimaginable.

- Ah au faite Weasley, tu serais bien aimable d'être le témoin de Potter, je voudrais que ce mariage soit conclu le plus rapidement possible. »

* * *

**NDA** : A réussi à publier un article alors qu'elle était encore au maroc. En espérant que vous aimerez.

**Mina**


	6. Chapter 6

Pardon pour cet affreux retard..d'un an !

Il c'est passé beaucoup de chose mais cette fois ci je peux vous assurer que je reprend de pied ferme ma fiction !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

Dire que Ron hurlait était un doux euphémisme. A vrai dire Harry sentait même la table et sa chaise tremble, les murs semblaient vouloir se fissurer d'un instant à l'autre. Tous les Gryffondors avaient fuit la salle commune, à l'exception d'Hermione tranquillement et douillettement installée dans un canapé.

Le roux exprimait dans un langage très fleuri son étonnement face à l'annonce officielle de Draco Malfoy. Si, si ! Vous savez, celle faite un peu plus tôt au cour d'un certain cours de Divination.

« J'EN REVIENS PAS ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ? TU VIRE DE BORDS, TU PROJETTE DE TE MARIER AVEC LA FOUINE ET TU NE NOUS DIS RIEN ? MAIS T'AS PENSE A GINNY DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE VA RESSENTIR QUAND ELLE VA APPRENDRE CA ? MAIS COMMENT T'AS PU NOUS TRAHIR ? JE NE TE SAVAIS PAS TOMBE SI BAS ! AVEC MALFOY ? MAIS TANT QUE T'Y ES FAIS UN TRIO AVEC VOLDEMORD ! CE MEC EST UN PETIT CON ARROGANT ET TU LE PRÉFÈRE A NOUS ? TES AMIS ? ET BIEN SI C'EST COMME CA QUE TU CONSIDÈRE L'AMITIEE JE PRÉFÈRERAIS NE JAMAIS T'AVOIR CONNU ! TU VEUX TE MARIER AVEC LUI QUI MÉPRISE LES ENFANTS DE MOLDUS, IL EST IMBU DE LUI MÊME, TU AS DÉJÀ OUBLIE TOUTES LES CRASSES QU'IL NOUS A FAITES ? FRANCHEMENT JE… »

Et ce flot continuel de paroles coulait depuis presque une heure, secrètement Harry priait pour que son ami devienne aphone.

Il était fatigué de tout ça, c'était trop de choses en trop peu de temps.

Et Draco. Ce genre d'annonce publique c'était pourtant à prévoir de sa part…

Lui qui aimait briller n'avait surtout pas perdu cette occasion d'être au centre des attentions, bien sur en entrainant un nombre incalculable de catastrophe avec lui…

Non la vie n'était vraiment pas juste.

Nous connaissons tous la chance insolente d'Harry Potter à se sortir de toutes les catastrophes, c'est donc encore par cette même Madame la chance que le miracle se produit.

« La ferme, Ron »

Hermione c'était levée et s'étirait à présent comme si de rien était. Le roux avait les yeux exorbités tellement il était stupéfait.

« - Co…coment ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue, je t'ai demandé de te taire.

- Mais enfin Herm…

- Tu me casse les oreilles. Et je suis fatiguée d'attendre que tu ai une extinction de voix. Je voudrais entendre la version d'Hary. »

La jeune sorcière détourna son regard de son tendre et le braqua sur son meilleur ami. Harry se senti rapetisser, on échappait pas à l'interrogatoire d'Hermione Granger. Elle s'assis en face de lui et obligea Ron à faire de même, il était trop choqué pour fermer la bouche alors penser à s'assoir…

Elle glissa sa petite main sur celle d'Harry et la prise en la serrant doucement, un geste de réconfort discret mais qui mettait en confiance.

« - J'avais deviné que tu n'aimais pas Ginny. Et personne ne doit t'en blâmer…

- Hermione, il sagit de ma sœur ! Protesta Ron.

- Tient tu t'es réveillé toi ? Sœur ou pas, les sentiments ça ne se commande pas, je te priais donc Ronald de ne pas accuser Harry à tord, à l'avenir si tu veux marier Ginny à un de tes amis choisi quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry !

- Mais je ne…

- Là n'est pas le sujet de la conversation ! Si tu ne sais que crier, passe nous de tes commentaires.

- …

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, je sais que nous n'avons pas été très présents mais quoi que tu nous raconte et quelque soit les événements sache que nous serons toujours là, même si Ron à la capacitée émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, nous serons toujours là. Alors Harry, parle nous de ce qui t'arrive. Ce dernier ètait assez ému par les paroles réconfortantes de sa meilleure amie et même si Ron était agaçant il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur lui.

- Je...Voilà.. Je ne me marrie pas avec Malfoy pour le plaisir...Hier Dumbledore Nous à convoqué lui et moi pour nous soumettre cette proposition. Grâce à ça je pourrais avoir plus de chance de vaincre Voldemort. Après m'être révolté, Draco...m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était peut être pas une solution à prendre à la légère. Alors j'ai accepté, je comptais vous le dire ! Mais ce crétin à fait les choses en grand...

Harry aurait voulu se cacher sous son lit tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le silence était pesant, Hermione réfléchissait et Ron...était à la limite de l'évanouissement.

- Il a raison. Déclara t'elle finalement. J'ai lu quelque part que les liens du mariages sorcier étaient garant de sécurité et de force. La magie entre les deux êtres devient plus équilibrée, du moins tant que le climat de bonne entente est présent ! C'est un gros défi que tu te poses Harry, te marier avec Malfoy ne suffira pas, il faudra vous entendre, vous faire confiance et...

La jeune femme se mit à rougir, ses pommettes prirent un délicat ton rosé.

- Et...? Harry n'était pas sur de vouloir réellement savoir mais l'attente était stressante.

- Et Il vous faudra certainement..avoir une vie sexuelle... Les trois derniers mots ne furent que des murmures mais Ron les entendis assez fort pour tomber pour de bon dans les pomme dans un grand "Boum" sonore. Et Harry en compris suffisamment le sens pour faire concurrence au teint d'Hermione.

- No..non ! Est ce réellement obligé ? Ne peut on pas vivre d'un amour purement platonique ?

- Oh si si ! Mais le lien et l'aspect bénéfique du mariage ne sera pas aussi puissant... Je ferais des recherches !

- Merci...

- Harry ?

- Oui...

- Tu as mon soutient.

Il releva la tête vers son amie, un sourire timide mais tendre se dessinait sur son visage, ses jolies boucles et ses joues roses donnaient l'impression qu'elle était une poupée. Il ressenti une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, l'amitié pure et sincère que lui offrait Hermione le touchait énormément. Qu'aurait il fait toutes ses années sans elle ?

Il regarda le corps de son meilleur ami, toujours dans les vapes un mince filet de bave glissait sur son menton. Ron était un peu bourru mais il était sur qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus.

- Merci. "

* * *

Voilà, voilà. La suite pour bientôt.

Je ne sais pas pour quand exactement mais je préfère ne pas vous donner de date et vous décevoir, je suis une feignante !

Bonne soirée à tous !

**Mina. **


End file.
